Impossible to Get
by Lauren-Ash
Summary: Rosalie POV. Set during Twilight. Rosalie is having a hard time coping with Edward's recent love interest. See Author's Note.


**Impossible to Get**

Ivory-Princess

**A/N: Okay, so I realize that all I really ever write about is Edward and Bella. However, I really wanted to try something different. I'm not as familiar with Rosalie, but I really wanted to try a story with her. Be gentle when reading, please. (Feel free to R&R.) **

How could he be so… inconsiderate? Why would he bring someone like _her _here? He _knows_ better than to do something so treacherous. He can't tell me or the rest of the family that he's in love. How completely absurd! He can't possibly know what love is—especially if it is with someone as low and…utterly despicable as her! No, he surely does not know what love is. Carlisle and Esme are the only true vampires that know of such a blissful wonder. I would like to say that Emmett and I are not foreign to such a thing, but deep down, I know they are truer than even us.

"I know you find it just as crazy as me," I hissed uncontrollably. The door to our room was locked, so I had no reason to talk softly. I studied Emmett's face for any signs of concurrence. "Tell me you do, Emmett!" I realized my tone was a bit harsh, but this whole situation was getting completely out of hand.

"Rosalie, please, _try _and be a little more…" Emmett started calmly.

"Try and be a little more what? Understanding?!" I finished angrily. I watched as he looked away from me, defeated. "I refuse to be as understanding as the rest of them!"

"Rose—" Emmett started.

"I WILL NOT!" I yelled. It suddenly occurred to me that the others could probably hear us arguing. I felt a little bit more flustered as I turned to the mirror behind me. I slowly ran my fingers through my blonde locks and scanned the beauty table for a brush.

"Listen to me," He started once more. I didn't look at him, for I was too angered to do so. "I realize that you do not like Isabella, nor do you care for Edward's liking towards her…"

"Get to the point, please," I demanded icily as I began to brush my hair slowly.

"However, you need to understand the last part," At this statement, I finally turned to face him. "_Edward _is the one that is happy, Rosalie. Just because you aren't happy, doesn't mean he doesn't have to be."

"I never said—"I stood up, but he held his hand for me to quiet.

"Honestly, Rosalie, it looks to me as if you're more jealous of her than you let on," For a while, I was silent at this. I could tell that this must have confirmed Emmett's suspicions, because he began to walk towards the door. I looked down at the floor beneath me and took in a breath of the cold air. "Rosie," His tone was more serious than before. I glanced at him, almost reluctantly. "Do not get me wrong; I believe that Edward is making a big mistake," He opened the door and looked down. "But, that doesn't mean I think he shouldn't be happy." With that final statement, he left me to myself.

_Jealous_?! Of…of someone like her? (Was he completely insane or was he just trying to be humorous?) I can't believe he would think that I would be jealous of Isabella Swan… Honestly, what was there to be jealous of? I looked back at the mirror to face my pale reflection. "I'm not jealous…and I _do _believe that he should be happy…" I smirked. "Just not with her." I wanted to break into a feverish fit, but I knew there was no point. She was nothing to be jealous of. _Just because she is human and because she can breathe the air, doesn't mean I'm jealous._ What was there to like about someone like her? She didn't really seem to care about her appearance or anything like a normal human girl would care about. _I've noticed the other girls at our school. It's very obvious that they care about their outer appearance. _Why does Isabella Swan not care as much they do? _All she seems to care about is… her old truck, her dad and…_ Edward. I suddenly froze as if someone had paralyzed me. "Of course," I sighed. "She _cares_ about Edward…"

My hand grazed the doorknob and quickly pulled back. I _am_ a little jealous of her, but that doesn't mean I have to resolve to like her just yet. Bella Swan couldn't steal all of the Cullens' non-beating hearts—especially mine. I felt a small smile creep to my lips as I finally turned the knob. "At least, not yet, anyway…"


End file.
